


My Hunter Divine

by LindzEM



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Monster Hunter World: Iceborne DLC, Monster Hunter: World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Jack Frost set out to find a new home in Astera and became lucky enough to befriend the legendary hunter team called the Guardians! What could be better? Except for the mysterious fact that none of the other Guardians ever want to talk about Pitch, things are great for the ambitious new hunter.  Jack aims to work as hard as he can to prove himself worthy of being accepted into the ranks of the Guardians some day. Until one day he finally does end up meeting Pitch and potentially turning the entire world upside down.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Jack could barely sleep as he saw the glittering sunlight dance across the dark ship floorboards. His pulse heightened when another member of the fifth fleet came bounding down the stairs from the upper deck.

"WE MADE IT GUYS! Wake up!!!"

Jack grinned, jumping up with excitement. He rushed to collect his bags and sprinted to the top deck.

The sunrise made Astera look heavenly. Jack smelled the salty breeze with a deep inhale. His new home. A new adventure. His first beginnings as a true Monster Hunter.

As the ship docked and unloaded, he strode out into the central area of Astera. He had a childish gaze of wonder as he looked all around at people transporting and organizing all sorts of food and equipment.

He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped right into someone.

"A-Ah-?! I'm sorry!"

The larger burly white haired man turned to face him, blue eyes like Jack's own glimmering with joy. The bearded fellow let out a jolly laugh and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Ah, is fine! Welcome new little one, to our beautiful Astera! How do you like so far?"

Jack beamed.

"It's amazing! There is so much to see and so many people."

The larger man brimmed with pride.

"Yes! Wonderful indeed! Ah, forgive my rudeness. I am Nicholas St. North, commander in charge and leader of the noble Guardians."

Jack's eyes widened and he immediately stood at attention with a salute.

"Sir, Sorry, sir! My name is Jack Frost, of the fifth fleet from the old world."

North nodded and stroked his beard with a sly grin. He slapped Jack on the back playfully.

"A new monster hunter in training, eh? Excellent! We need plenty more to help out around here. Monsters never stop multiplying! No need to be so formal, just call me North."

Jack smiled, really enjoying North's company and joyful nature. The man walked off and motioned for Jack to follow.

"Come, Jack. Let me introduce you to my trusted team!"

Jack quickly trotted along with him.

"Alright! Thank you!"

After a bit of walking and stairs, they enter a stately meeting room with several other people bickering over all sorts of maps and charts on the tables and walls. They paused when they witnessed North enter. A tall silvery-blue haired man with a large boomerang on his back and long bunny ears was the first to huff.

"Bloody took you long enough, North. We've been waiting!"

Another woman in a green feathery outfit smiled charmingly.

"Don't mind Bunny, he's just hungry."

A third short and plump man with golden blonde hair and robe sat on a stool nearby playing with some pushpins on a map nodded towards them with a bright smile.

Jack recognized them all as the commanding group of Astera, the legendary Guardians, and saluted them again hastily. Bunny scoffed.

"Who's this skinny runt?"

Jack looked at all of them in awe.

"It's truly an honor to meet you all! I'm Jack Frost, new monster hunter from the fifth fleet."

Bunnt sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You brought a total greenhorn to our meeting, North? Jesus..."

North patted Bunny on the back and chuckled.

"Is alright! I have good feeling about him! I feel it in my belly~"

Jack followed North and then frowned a little, not seeing the person he was hoping to.

"If I may ask, where's Mr. Black?"

All of them got wide eyed and eeriely quiet for a few seconds before North broke the tension with a laugh.

"Not to worry, he is out on his own business! Now, let's get back to task at hand!"

Jack wasn't blind, he saw the weirdness when he mentioned their fifth member, but since he wasn't even suppossed to be here it was best he stay silent.

The woman went over to Jack as North discussed things with Bunny.

"Hello, Jack! I'm Toothiana and this is Sandman, or just Sandy. So you want to be a monster hunter too? You're so young!"

Jack nodded and grinned, crossing his arms confidently.

"Yeah! Ever since I could remember I heard all sorts of tales about the legendary Guardians! You five are the best hunter team ever! In fact, Pitch Black is the exact kind of amazing monster hunter I want to become!"

He could again see Toothiana and Sandman's nervous glances when Jack spoke of Pitch. It was even more obvious when she quickly changed the subject.

"That's...great! We're very flattered! Are you hungry? We should all go to the canteen and get some yummy food! Can't hunt on an empty stomach!"

She laughed a little and Jack nodded, feeling he would try to figure this out later. He was very hungry and suddenly realized he didn't have any money.

"I er, uhm...I don't have any zenny..."

North chuckled and waved his hand.

"Nonsense! Will be my treat! Let us go eat, drink, and be merry! Then we will focus on mission."

All in agreement, they walk off together to the canteen where many people and their palicoes were gathered to have a fun time. Jack didn't have a palico, but it didnt bother him. They all sat down at a table as many large plates of food were brought out piping hot and fragrant.

Jack more than happily ate the wyvern skirt steak he was treated to and it melted n his mouth. The honey ale washed it all down perfectly amd he was only ever allowed it on his birthday as a treat by his mother. Jack laughed and joked with the Guardians almost as if he were part of them. He finally felt truly happy. He finally felt like this was a place he could call home.

When they finished, all of them departed back to their duties except North. He downed another mug of ale like it was nothing. Looking at Jack, he smiled.

"Well, there are many things that need doing. You really want to be great hunter, Jack?"

Jack nodded rapidly, meeting the other's eyes with intense determination.

"I'll do anything to be as great as the Guardians!"

North grinned and chuckled heartily.

"That's what we like to hear! I have a mission for you!"

Jack felt his pulse race with a delight he'd only dreamed of. This was his chance to prove himself.

"Yes, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked with North through the tradeyard and up the stairs. They walked into the workshop where all the smiths were hard at work, sweating bullets and grunting. It was hot inside and sparks flew as metal hit hot metal. Jack gazed around with excitement tingling under his skin.

"Woah..."

North chuckled and strode over to the main counter. He began to chat up the lead smithy and motioned to Jack.

"Always good to see you friend! This is our newest hunter, Jack. We need to get him outfitted with quality weapon and armor!"

The smithy eyed Jack over a few seconds before snorting and scoffing.

"Alright then, kid. If you wanna survive the beasts of this world, you'll need to pick out what gear you're most comfortable with. If ya ain't good with your tools and your armor is barely holdin' on by a thread, then you'll end up a nice snack for the carnivores before you can even blink. Newbies like you we got two choices for. It's either all leather armor or all chainmail. Take your pick. There are some samples in the backroom over there if you wanna look before ya buy. Speaking of which--"

North interrupted and began to walk away with an arm around Jack to lead off to the backroom.

"Put on my tab!"

Jack grinned a little, but felt embarrassed that North was buying all of this for him. They had just met and he already felt indebted to him.

"North, I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I can make some money."

North bellowed with laughter and slapped Jack's back with a jolly grunt.

"Nonsense! I know you are going to do great things, Jack. Consider this a gift and welcome! Ah, here are the armor displays."

The two of them approached a room filled with wooden mannequins and all sorts of armor styles dressing them. Several men and women were working hard to fit and perfect them, rushing about with all sorts of materials. North stood with Jack next to the two cheapest ones, the leather armor set and the chainmail armor set.

"Now, which do you like best?"

Jack eyed them both over and pointed to the leather one with a confident nod.

"Definitely the leather set. I couldn't imagine wearing all that heavy stuff all the time."

North nodded again, stroking his beard and grinned. He slapped Jack's back, causing the boy to jerk forward a bit. Though Jack knew the man was just strong and jolly, so he smiled up at him.

"Wonderful! Is very good choice. You will love it! Now for the weapons, my favorite!"

Jack couldn't help but take notice of North's own outfit. Black leather boots, black cloth pants, a red cloth shirt with black patterning, and a long velvet red coat with thick black fur trim on the shoulders and sleeves. Top it off literally with a thick black fur hat and it didn't seem much like any actual armor. Although if the Guardians were as amazing as they spoke, perhaps they didn't need that much thick armor to fight with. They walked off into another room where there were all numbers of weapon displays along the walls. North chuckled and motioned around to them in an almost giddy mood.

"So what you like, Jack? Sword and shield? Axe? Hammer? Oh, maybe you are dual blades type!"

Jack smiled, enjoying seeing a man he looked up to so happy to be helping him.

"Ah, actually I was hoping you had some scythes!"

North paused, almost flinching at the word. He eyed Jack with a slight frown, clearly uneasy again. They both knew scythes were Pitch's favored weapon. The older man just laughed and shook his head, walking off to try to show Jack some other weapons.

"Bah, no scythes! But I think you might love these hunting horns! I can see you using--"

Jack frowned with a bit of disappointment an a growing unrest at why people were acting like Pitch never even existed. This mystery was gnawing at his mind, but he figured no one was willing to answer for some strange reason or another. He wanted to pay attention to North, but his gruff voice trailed out of his thoughts as he saw something gold glint in a slightly open doorway. Immediately attracted to it, he walked over without thinking and opened the door. Inside was another storage room but this one had all sorts of scythes inside upon various displays. The most prominent one was a black metal base and handle, shimmering with golden beautifully intricate designs. Jack knew this scythe. It was Pitch's trademark one, forged from the very lava of Zorah Magdaros itself. He almost managed to touch it until North's yell startled him.

"JACK! You are not supposed to be there! Come!"

North ushered the boy out of the room and slammed the door, looking almost angry as he leered at a nearby attendant.

"I said to ALWAYS keep this door locked, did I not?!"

The poor attendant barely uttered something about rats, when North waved him off.

"See it does not happen again. now, where were we?... Ah yes, weapon for you Jack. Now choose one."

Jack frowned a little as he looked around once more. With a sigh he met the older man's eyes.

"I...I'm not sure I like any of these."

North huffed, crossing his arms that both had tattoos saying "Naughty" on one and "Nice" on the other.

"You no like them? bah! Then what would you have?"

Jack thought for a moment and shrugged.

"A staff."

North laughed so hard, holding his round belly.

"Staff? Like for herding? Ahhahahha! Ahahah--"

Jack's eyes narrowed a little, not enjoying being mocked. North saw he was irritated and quickly calmed down, clearing his throat.

"Ah, you're serious. Well then! I can have a staff specially made for you, if that is what you choose! Come, let us go back to the smithy."

Jack nodded, feeling all too weirded out by this peculiar situation he now found himself in. It wasn't just that people just "forgot" about Pitch, they were ACTIVELY hiding things of his! It almost scared the teen a bit now. Nonetheless, he went back out with North to the front of the smithy shop and listened to the man speak about the custom weapon. The smithy agreed and North ended up paying. When finished, North turned and led Jack back outside with a cheerful grin.

"There we are, Jack! You can come pick up your weapon and armor tomorrow morning. Now, feel free to explore the rest of Astera if you like, but I must be going. If you ever need anything, you can come visit us at the council room. Have fun!"

Jack nodded and waved as he watched North depart. A sigh of relief escaped him and he leaned against a railing. He saw the rest of the people working below and frowned. The sun was just starting to set and he needed to go find a place to sleep.

"Jeez...what a day already."


	3. Chapter 3

Being able to rent a room out from a small mom and pop owned hotel, Jack was very lucky to be able to get a room there for free. All thanks to North of course, who probably set that up. Jack was grateful to have a bed that wasn't on a rocking ship for the first time in weeks. He slept better than he had in awhile and woke at dawn to a knocking on his door. He mumbled sleepily and stood, fumbling as he dressed.

"Coming..."

He yawned and opened the door to see E. Aster Bunnymund standing there looking irritable. Jack's blue eyes widened and he swallowed nervously.

"Mr. Aster--What can I do for you?"

The man eyed Jack, clearly unimpressed by the scrawny little child before him. He already turned and started walking off down the hall as he spoke.

"North wants to meet you at the canteen, says your first job is today. Don't keep us waiting."

Jack nodded, watching the man leave for a few seconds.

"O-Of course! I'll be there soon!"

Hurriedly the boy rushed to grab his things and ran out the door. He waved cheerfully to the older couple at the front desk and thanked them again very sincerely. They smiled and wished him luck on his first mission, as North probably blabbed about that too. Jack continued out through Astera and took a lift up to the workshop. He picked up his armor and staff as the smithy watched him.

"Here's your orders, brand spanking new and of the highest quality. I do wonder what North sees in you though. Only time will tell, I suppose. But when that man feels something in his gut, it's never wrong. Your staff is an iron ore core with wood outer shell. Should do a newcomer like yourself just fine, so long as you aren't stupidly running out to hunt elder dragons. Best of luck out there, kid."

Jack grinned, feeling the staff in his hands and it felt right. He looked at the smithy with intense gratitude.

"This means a lot to me, thank you so much! I promise to use it well."

He waved, went into a changing room to equip his new armor, and then set set off to the canteen with a pep in his step.

He saw North and Aster there, already chatting over some ale and eggs. Jack trotted up, trying to present himself as ready, serious, and willing.

"I came as fast as I could."

Aster rolled his eyes with another sip of ale.

"Slower than a bloody slug..."

Jack heard it and knew Aster was the most flippant member of the Guardians when it came to tutoring others. The teen desperately wanted to prove himself and show that he could be just as great as they were. North turned to Jack and stood with hearty laugh.

"Ah! Good to see you boy! Hope you had rested well, because today we are going to be bringing you out on your first mission. Isn't that exciting?!"

Jack fed off the older man's boundless optimism, grinning and nodding.

"I'm ready! What's the mission? Slay an Anjanath or a Jyuratodus or a Rathalos?!--"

North laughed harder and shook his head, patting Jack gently on the shoulder.

"No no no, those are far out of your league right now, dear boy. You would be eaten in a heartbeat! we cannot have that now, can we? No, we must do this the right way! We must see if you have an inner potential! Come, come, let us go take a trip to the beach!"

Jack paused, only joking a little when he mentioned those higher tier monsters, but he sure as hell didn't wanna be stuck doing baby level chores either. He smiled a little and nodded, hopeful at the very least they would let him prove his hunting skills. North paused and stroked his beard as he thought for a moment.

"Ah, I feel as though I am forgetting something..."

Aster groaned and stood, paying for their meal. He hopped up and strode over.

"Give the kid his scoutflies, ya bugger."

North chuckled and pulled out a small scoutfly cage attached to a thin brown leather belt. He handed it to Jack and watched as the boy strapped it onto his hips.

"Ah yes, scoutflies very important! Jack, you know what they do?"

Jack nodded, ready to prove his knowledge.

"They are extremely sensitive to the world's bio energies and help hunters locate all sorts of things like monster tracks, plants, and ores. Normally they glow a bright green when things are calm. They glow red when they sense aggressive dangerous creatures around and can help hunters find their way back home."

North nodded, looking proud that Jack knew well. Aster still wasn't sure Jack had what it took and his judging green eyes made that obvious enough. North patted Jack on the back and ushered him along with them as they walked off.

"Off we go!"

Jack kept pace with the two Guardians as North began to tell a story about the time Aster got caught in a vine trap they had set for a monster because they had hidden it so well he forgot where it was. Jack laughed along, nice to know that even the Guardians were human too and capable of silly mistakes sometimes. Aster flushed red and changed the subject as they approached their destination. The beach alongside the coast of the Ancient Forest was beautiful in the early morning and life was flourishing all around, from brown scurrying Shepherd hares gathering fruits to pink Blissbills singing in the sky. Jack smiled and enjoyed the natural world. It always made him happy.

Finally they stepped onto a small cliff overlooking the long stretch of sandy beach below as the ocean waves went back and forth. Jack looked out curiously and saw a man down below herding a group of Aptonoth. Jack looked up at North curiously.

"Is that who we're meeting?"

North nodded and whistled shrilly, waving down at the herder. The herder spotted them and waved back.

"Yes, that is our mission for today! Come along then."

Jack seemed a bit wary at the thought of dealing with a simple aptonoth herder for a hunting test mission, but he tried to keep an open mind about it as they walked down a slope and approached. All the aptonoth were calm and quiet, grazing on foliage nearby. Jack remembered riding them as kid back in the old world. The herder greeted them all warmly.

"Ah, thank goodness you're here! I was beginning to worry that no one would want to bother with my lowly request."

North grunted and scoffed.

"No job too low ever, Mr. Gram! Our research commission helps anyone and everyone who needs it! Now, we have brought a new hunter along for the task and he is not afraid to get his hands dirty, right Jack? Gram, please explain what you require of him."

Jack nodded swiftly and smiled at the herder as the man turned to him.

"Ah, very well then. It's so nice to meet you Jack. I herd aptonoth for Astera and supply them the research commission for various purposes like food, materials, or study samples. I love my job, i really do, but lately there has been a ravenous pack of Jagras who live in the ancient forest that come out at night to prey on my herd. I'm used to fending off a few hungry strays, but this is the largest pack I've ever seen! There must have been at least 15 of them! My poor herd won't last much longer if they keep attacking, so I would be very grateful if you could protect my herd the next time they try to sneak up. I can pay you for your troubles, I just really need these Jagras dealt with."

Jack stood proud and eager for the challenge, looking confident.

"Of course I'll help! Those Jagras will never bother you again sir."

The man looked relieved beyond belief.

"Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear it. They only attack my herd at night, and it's been a night or two since they tried. I'm betting tonight they'll all be back."

Aster chimed in with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh, Jack will handle it all right. He'll stay with you and keep an eye out all night. Won't you, mate?"

Jack's blue eyes met Aster's green ones again, accepting the challenge with determination. After all, if he couldn't defeat a few measly Jagras, then how was he ever going to become a legendary Guardian? This was his first test and he was gonna ace it with flying colors. He grinned confidently. and leaned on his staff.

"Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sighed, leaning up against a boulder as he watched the aptonoth graze. He'd been left there to guard the herd alone for the night. The moon was already high in the dark night sky as he waited. And waited. And waited. Jack was growing so restless, itching for something to do. Just sitting around and hoping something new would happen sucked. Being bored was bad, but he was a little glad the jagras hadn't shown up yet. Jack felt very confident he could taken maybe up to 4 or 5, but 15? 20? Those numbers worried him. Packs of those creatures could easily swarm a person and tear them limb from limb. At least it would be easy to see them easier outside the jungle itself where they didn't have nearly as many trees to climb or bushes to hide in they could ambush from. He wasn't scared. Persay...

As the night drew on, Jack couldn't help but start to doze off just a bit. He was sure if any of the aptonoth were in trouble they'd make a loud fuss and he'd wake up again. The sound of the waves calmed him into a soft lull and the boy closed his eyes. Until he heard a voice in the darkness and there was a sudden thunk to the top of his head that kinda hurt.

"Hmph. So they're replacing me, are they?"

Jack startled awake. He scrambled up and rubbed his head, where it felt like a rock or something had hit him. He clutched his staff and whirled around, looking for whatever woke him.

"Well they will be sorely mistaken soon enough."

Jack heard it from up above and behind him. He spun around and saw a person standing up on top of the boulder he was just next to. Though when the moonlight illuminated the figure before him, Jack's mouth gaped in awe.

"No way..."

Pitch Black stood before him, tall and confident. His arms crossed as a breeze blew against his long black cloak. His golden eyes studying the scrawny boy before him. Jack couldn't help but get a rush of excitement, if not giddyness.

"It's you--It's really you! Pitch Black, the scythe Guardian!"

Jack could see Pitch almost seemed repulsed at his statement.

"Guardian? Bah, no longer. I've long since rejected that pathetic useless title."

Pitch hopped off the boulder and started to pace around the boy. Jack still couldn't believe he was really there in front of him, his posture immediately softened as he kept his eyes glued to his role model. jack chimed in quickly with a bit of a laugh.

"What are you talking about?! You're only the coolest and most badass Guardian there is! I've been waiting so long to meet you--Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! No one would talk or say anything about you and everything was starting to get really suspicious so I knew there had to be something weird going on and--"

Pitch shook his head and flicked Jack in the forehead.

"Don't talk yourself to death there, little one. Remember to breathe."

Jack grinned and just looked so over the moon happy to be there with him, he didn't realize he was forgetting to breathe between the questions.

"i-I'm sorry, I just--Oh man, I've been so excited to meet you for so many years! It's why I became a monster hunter to begin with! I'm Jack--Jack Frost!"

Pitch actually smiled a bit and stopped, facing the boy.

"Well Jack, I must say I'm flattered to meet a fan of your...caliber."

Now that Jack's excitement-high had worn off a little more, he could see that Pitch's skin was a pale gray now. The boy's blue eyes widened and he frowned.

"Wha...what happened to your--"

Pitch cut him off sharply.

"A wonderful thing, dear boy, but that's not for you to know right now. Tell me, why did North choose you for this particular mission? There are far too many jagras in this particular pack for a novice like yourself to even hope to tackle. Oh, I'm certain Aster wanted you to fail, alright. So they could get rid of you, no doubt."

Jack frowned even more, holding his staff with two hands, almost tense as he thought.

"What? No, they're the Guardians! They wouldn't! That's ridiculous!"

Pitch chuckled with a wistful sigh as he motioned at the dark edges of the jungle in the distance.

"Oh? You're so adamant about them being the good guys who can do no wrong? Well I've got news for you, boy. Oh dear, here they come..."

Jack looked over to where Pitch was mentioning and to his horror the largest pack of jagras he'd ever seen began to creep their way out of the shadows. They chittered and hissed as they began to stalk and encroach on the beach where they knew the aptonoth were. There had to be at least 30 of them, their slit-like pupils on golden eyes searching eagerly for prey. Jack clutched his staff fearfully, his voice stuck in his throat as he trembled just a little. Pitch smirked when he saw Jack scared.

"Aww, but don't you have a noble job to do, Jack? I wonder...will you try to face them or will you run and hide?"

Most of the jagras pack immediately rushed to attack the aptonoth herd and the poor herbivores were screeching and crying. The jagras circled the herbivores hungrily, already salivating in anticipation of their delicious meal. Pitch watched Jack with a hidden eager curiosity of his own. Jack trembled, but he had made a promise and he never ever broke a promise if he could help it. With a sudden charge he yelled and ran at the jagras pack.

"Get away from them!"


End file.
